


August 14, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You have plenty of time to battle hungry creatures, but you're exhausted every single morning,'' Amos said to Supergirl.





	August 14, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''You have plenty of time to battle hungry creatures, but you're exhausted every single morning,'' Amos said to Supergirl as she kicked the enemy's side twice.

THE END


End file.
